She Thinks She Needs Me
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: She always said that she needed me more than anything on Cybertron or Earth.  But the truth is, I need her.  SONGFIC ONESHOT! Optimus Prime/OC If you haven't read Prime's Princess, then you will not understand this.


She Thinks She Needs Me

By: BabblesoftheInsane aka Boti

Rating: K+

Pairings: Optimus Prime/Avella (OC)

Summary: She always said that she needed me more than anything on Cybertron or Earth. But the truth is, I need her.

_Boti: Yeah, I am going to try and put this in his POV. If it's awkward, then sorry. Anyways, here we go! And it's a song fic! Also, if you haven't ready Prime's Princess, then you probably won't understand this at all...So, it would be best to read that first before reading this. Anyways..._

Disclaimer: I **do not own** Transformers Bay universe or 1980s first generation. Or the song She Thinks She Needs Me by Andy Griggs. Wish I did own Transformers like many others, but it'll never happen for me at least. Darn...

~XXXXXXXXXX~

It was nice to just stare into the sky without worrying about the Decepticons. Grant it, I worry about the Decepticons all the time but after the defeat in Egypt, they have been - as the humans say - laying low.

My spark started to pulse in its chamber strangely and I understood why. Avella was on my processor as I thought about everything that had happened. She had almost died and I felt my optics mist over. Just the thought of her laying lifeless on the ground in Egypt...

I shook my head, shaking away the feelings of a non existent past. It had never happened and I saw that there was no point in dwelling on it. Though the one thing I wanted to vindicate was the abuse she suffered. I had thought I kept her from suffering at Megatron's hand, but I was wrong. I had heard the panic, the sadness in her voice when she told me what he did to her.

How I want to kill that mech. My brother, who I wish would come to his senses and return to how he use to be, has officially gone to far. Killing me I can forgive even beating me senseless in Mission City. But not assaulting the woman who gave me meaning, gave me a reason to live this tough and demanding existence.

"Optimus?"

I 'sighed' as I allowed her voice to wash over my circuits. I can never get enough of the purity in her voice. The concern and love that is so visible. And even then, her bravery which I have witnessed myself so many times.

"Yes?" I focused on her, giving her my undivided attention. Her stomach was beginning to - as Mikaela put it - poof out. Our children were growing and it only showed with each passing month.

"Are you alright?" she looked so small compared to me. I took my place next to her form, sitting so she could climb up on my leg. My servo remained under her just in case she slipped.

"I am fine," I looked at her as she stared at me. Her eyes held unspoken words as she released a puff of air, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. I could see that something was bothering her, but her blood pressure was fine. Still, I kept close watch over her.

"Optimus," she looked up at me after a moment, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I wrapped my hands around her, using them like shields against the cool wind. I had noticed the first time I did this that she would feel safe between them.

"Please don't ever try to take on the Decepticons alone again. I couldn't stand watching you get hurt like that. I need you, Optimus. I need you in my life," her words honored me. But...

I found that I could not voice what I wanted to tell her. That she was wrong in that point. She did not need me in her life. I needed her. She was my foundation, my hope, and my spark. She filled my life with happiness and love. Erased the darkness that had threatened to consume me so long ago and at times, still did.

The words still would not come and I was forced to rely on the human radio, searching for a station that was playing a song that could express what I was processing. And I found one, immediately letting it play into the night air as I watched her stare up at me, the words sinking in one by one.

_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_

_She tells me every morning_

_They just don't make men like you_

I saw her eyes water, telling me that she knows the song. And yet I could not bring myself to stop it. I allowed it to continue playing as I closed my optics, keeping my hands around the treasures between them.

_She thinks I've got it together_

_She swears I'm as tough as nails_

_But I don't have the heart to tell her_

_That she don't know me that well_

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch _

_Without her faithful loving arms_

Her eyes stared at the ground, the tears rolling down her cheeks. I did not heisitate to pick her up gently, bringing her to my chest plates that covered my spark. I rubbed a finger on her back, trying to stop the tears and give her the comfort she needed, though none was necessary.

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything _

_And she thinks she needs me_

"Oh Optimus."

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_

_When she's lying next to me_

_But she don't know that when I hold her_

_That she's really holding me_

_Holding me_

It was the most perfect moment as I placed her down, transforming into my disguise. I used my holoform to hold her to me, my chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around my waist when that part of the song played. I could feel her shoulders shaking, the tears not stopping as I kissed her temple.

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss _

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

I began to sway back and forth with her in my arms, the movements adding another level of comfort as she began to calm.

_Yeah_

_Now the funny thing is _

_She thinks she's the lucky one_

The words rang true. She had told me several times how lucky she was to have me. But no. I was lucky to have her when she already had me.

_She don't know how much I need her _

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_

The last of the cords echoed around us as we remained together, allowing the music to fade away to absolute silence. Even then, neither of us moved or spoke until her sniffles had ceased.

"You are the greatest," she looked up at me, her tears leaving a sparkling effect to her brown eyes. I couldn't help the smile as I just held her to me, shaking my head with a chuckle.

"No, you are," it was honest. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. She had saved my life more times than I could count and the only thing I can do for her is protect her and give anything she asks for.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Awwwwness! Hope you liked. Btw, I am sending out a dare to some of my readers to do a songfic with this song. The pairing I want is a Mikaela/Sam pairing. I think it would do good, don't you? But it doesn't have to be that way._

_If you have another pairing in mind, then let me know! I like writing fanfics, mainly cause I'm bored or crazy. And I am not bothered by yaoi or yuri or whatever, I just can't do fics like that all that good. But willing to try anyways! I'm a nut! Anyways, see you next time!_


End file.
